The Fragment of Memory
by Kira4Schiffer
Summary: Because he always keeps his promise. And she always believes in him.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, Ulquihime would be canon.**

* * *

><p>Orihime Schiffer stirred up from her sleep after realizing something was missing. That something, she believed, was her source of warmth that usually engulfed her in cold times like this. No, that source of warmth was not her quilt, because it was being draped on her body.<p>

Her hand flew to the other side of the bed. There was nothing. Well, it meant her husband had roused earlier than her, and probably was drinking his morning coffee now.

Orihime forced her body to get the sleepiness away from her system and crawled out from the bed. After doing her morning ritual, she joined her husband in the kitchen. There he was, dressed up in a white shirt and black slacks, and with a green tie hanging around her neck emphasizing his features, drinking his morning coffee while focusing in reading the morning newspaper.

"Good morning."

Orihime pecked her husband cheek. Her husband responded by giving her a simple peck on the lips. Orihime giggled softly. Her husband could be Mr. Grumpy Pants for most people, but when it came to her, he was as terrifying as teddy bear.

She observed him while he was still reading his morning newspaper. Never once she imagined her life turned out like this. Being a housewife of successful man who loved her more than anything was everything she could ask for.

Ulquiorra Schiffer, her husband, worked in his own law firm. He's undeniably one of the best young attorneys in the whole town. They had been married for almost two years. She met him back in her college years. At that time, after getting her heart broken by her first love, Ichigo Kurosaki, rejections – yes, _rejections_ – for many times, she didn't believe she could love someone else anymore. That was until he came into her life. Like moth to flame, she was attracted to him at first glance. She didn't know why, but he was so special on her eyes. But because she was afraid she would be left heartbroken again, she never pursued him like she did with Kurosaki-kun. Imagine her surprise when one day he just kissed her out of nowhere and demanded – not _asked_, but _demanded_ – her to be his.

'_Be my woman.'_

Orihime couldn't help but smiled giddily everytime she remembered it. Well, it was actually unromantic, but the fact it was coming from Ulquiorra, let's just say she didn't want to trade that memory for anything, ever.

Her man was not the man of word, but he definitely was the man of action. She could count how many times her husband said he loved her, but she knew he did. She could felt it from his every action. And it certainly made her the happiest woman alive.

As Orihime continued observing her husband, she noticed every single feature of him. From his flawless pale skin, his brilliant emerald eyes, his perfectly shaped nose; she could stare at him for the rest of her life and would never be bored. Sometimes she was kind of jealous of him because she thought her husband was too beautiful but when she realized that beautiful man was hers only, she didn't even care about it anymore. The most important thing was he was here with her. He promised he wouldn't ever leave her, and she knew her husband always kept his promises.

She needed him like someone needed air to breath.

He was her heart.

* * *

><p>After her husband went to work, Orihime started doing her duties. Being a housewife was a hard work but she clearly enjoyed it. When she finished, it was almost midday. Oops, she almost forgot that she had promised to visit Rukia-chan with Tatsuki today. They would have lunch together in Kurosaki's abode. They always had small gathering every week, just three of them. This time it was held in Rukia's place because she couldn't leave her newborn baby alone.<p>

Orihime decided to get ready before she was officially late. Thank God Kurosaki's resident just a few blocks from her place.

* * *

><p>When Orihime arrived in Rukia's, she was already late by twenty minutes.<p>

"Hime, you're late."

A woman with short hair greeted her when she opened the door to the backyard.

"Sorry Tatsuki-chan, I was so busy that I completely lost track of time," she smiled sheepishly.

The woman whose name was Tatsuki just sighed. Well, she couldn't blame her at all. The orange-haired woman was known for being tardy. Not only that, she's also very clumsy. Here she hoped after marrying Ulquiorra the bubbly woman would be less clumsy, but of course old habits die hard.

'_Ulquiorra…_' she thought sadly.

"What's on the plastic bag you're carrying, Orihime-san?" a petite woman asked her.

"Oh Rukia-chan, I almost forget it. These are cookies which I baked this morning. I think we can enjoy our little time more with these cookies," Orihime explained cheerfully.

"By the way, where is Ichiro-kun?" she asked as she looking around, searching for the baby.

"Ichiro is taking a nap. You can see him later," the mother of the baby smiled.

"Okay, now that Hime's already here, let's dig in!"

Tatsuki pumped her fist happily.

Her companions just giggled seeing her antic. The three bestfriends started devouring the foods coupled with occasional chatting.

"How's the life of a mother, Rukia?" Orihime asked the petite woman.

"It's difficult at first, but slowly I can adapt to it," she answered.

"How's Ichigo doing?" the short-haired woman asked while munching on her cookie.

"Good. Well, he maybe doesn't look like it, but Ichigo is pretty helpful."

Orihime was listening to the conversation attentively. She was really glad that Rukia ended up with Kurosaki-kun. Well, she admitted she was jealous at first, but when she looked how happy was Kurosaki-kun with Rukia-chan, she couldn't help but be happy herself. Besides, Rukia was one of her close friend.

'_And now I have Ulquiorra,_' she smiled softly.

"Ichiro really is a perfect kid."

Orihime could see Rukia's eyes crinkled slightly.

"Even my brother seemed to favor him over me."

That statement made them laughed. They couldn't imagine Byakuya Kuchiki favored someone else over his little sister.

"Ichiro-kun must get all his good genes from you. That's why Byakuya-sama loves him so much," Tatsuki said playfully.

"I couldn't agree more. The only thing Ichiro inherits from his father so far are only his hair color and his nose," Rukia giggled.

As if on cue, they heard the sound of baby crying. Rukia hurried to her baby. When she came back, there was a baby boy in her arms. The other two women immediately cooed over the baby.

Ichiro Kurosaki was really a mix of his parents. He has his father orange hair but his eyes were definitely his mother's. Maybe that's the reason why Byakuya Kuchiki couldn't stop spoiling him. The baby seemed hungry though, so Rukia initiated breastfeeding him.

Orihime just sighed dreamily while watching the sight in front of her. That made Tatsuki raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong, Hime?"

"Nothing. It's just I can't wait to have a baby myself. I have talked to Ulquiorra-kun, and he's agreed. Finally we can start our own family. I hope I can get pregnant soon," she smiled dreamily.

Tatsuki exchanged glances with Rukia in awareness. At that time, the baby had been sleeping peacefully in his mother's arms. Rukia had nodded at Tatsuki before she roused from her chair to get her baby back to his crib. She didn't want to wake him up if things got ugly.

"Orihime, what are you talking about?" the slightly tomboy woman asked her cautiously.

The woman in question was confused. Did she mention something wrong? Her bestfriend wore serious expression on her face, though.

"Why, Tatsuki-chan? Did I say something wrong? Ulquiorra-kun and I have agreed to have a baby. We think this is the right time. I thought you'll be happy for us."

Tatsuki closed her eyes momentarily. She had to do this.

"Stop it, Orihime! You can't continue doing this!" she scolded her.

By now Orihime's eyes had glistened in tears.

"I don't understand," she whispered.

"You don't understand? Well, let me enlighten you. Stop talking about your husband as if he was still here with us, as if he was still alive! For God's sake Orihime, your husband's dead already!"

Orihime sniffled. What's Tatsuki talking about? Her husband was still alive! He's working right now! She saw him this morning!

"Stop it, Tatsuki-chan! This is not funny!" she shrieked.

Orihime covered her ears and shook her head in denial. She didn't want to hear it anymore. It's so painful to hear her besfriend accused her husband as a dead man. The last time she check her husband was safe and alive!

"Orihime, calm down. Tatsuki is right. Don't you remember? Your husband got in an accident three months ago. He couldn't be saved. We're sorry Orihime, but you have to accept the reality. You have been in denial since Ulquiorra's death."

Suddenly Rukia appeared behind her and gripped her shoulder. The petite woman knew how hard it was to have your love one left you suddenly. Her own older sister had passed away too, leaving her with her brother in law, who was already like her own brother.

Orihime fell on her knees. She clutched her head which was throbbing painfully. It's like her head was going to burst.

She remembered now. She remembered how her husband got in accident that night. She remembered how the doctors were trying to save him. She remembered they said they had done anything to save her husband, but in the end they still failed. She remembered how she continuously called for her husband, hoping he would suddenly open his beautiful eyes and told her that he was alright. And she finally remembered how they buried her husband's body in his funeral. She remembered everything.

Orihime sobbed uncontrollably.

"He couldn't. He promised he would never leave me. He never lied before. He just couldn't."

Her heart ached so much. It was like watching everything crumbled in front of her eyes. Orihime screamed in agony. Let the world know how much her heart hurt.

Tatsuki's eyes soften. She kneeled and embraced Orihime. She could feel her shirt was soaking in tears already.

"It's alright. Everything will be alright," Tatsuki whispered in her ears.

They stayed like that for hours. The three of them, with Orihime's being sandwiched in between.

Her tears wouldn't stop.

* * *

><p>It's hard to convince Tatsuki that she's going to be alright when they bid their goodbyes to each other that evening. The black-haired man insisted her to have sleepover at her place. But Orihime could be stubborn too, and this time her bestfriend gave up.<p>

"It's okay, Tatsuki-chan. I'm alright, though. You don't have to worry about me," she told her friend cheerfully.

"Well, call me if you need anything, okay?" her friend said hesitantly.

Orihime just smiled and nodded.

Now, as Orihime entered the front door of her abode, she remembered she hadn't prepared dinner. Her husband must be waiting for her.

As expected, she saw her husband's figure sat on the couch.

"I'm home," she chirped.

Her husband glanced at her way and smiled, his usual way to welcome her home.

Orihime made her way to her husband and sat on his lap. She embraced him contently. She could feel his arms encircled themselves around her waist.

They were all wrong. They didn't know her husband like she did. Her husband always kept his promise. _Always_.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Please leave me reviews.<strong>

**Do check my other fictions.**

**God bless you.**


End file.
